Attack on Titan : Perspectives
by DerpyDerpster
Summary: It's Attack on Titan but with multiple perspectives on what Eren and the gang do on the original story-line up to the around the end of the anime, then it REALLY starts. (inconsistent updates)
1. Prolouge (Revised)

**Attack on Titan**

**Perspectives**

**Prologue **

**By Seth Powell and Dillon Ren**

**Whelp, I fucked up the title, problemo solved.**

**Robert's ****Perspective**

The Drill instructor of the 104th trainee corps was walking by every soldier asking what their name and home was. The first person he talked to that I actually knew was Evelyn Willow. The first real friend I made after the fall of wall Maria,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU MAGGOT!" He screamed.

"Was that a question...sir?" Evelyn responded quietly, The Instructor took a long breath and said in a scarily calm voice,

"Would you like to clean the toilet hole for six months straight, then run four and a half miles with less than one litre of water and only three loaves of bread to eat a day?"

"N-no s-sir..."

"SPEAK UP!"

"NO SIR!"

"THAN TELL ME WHO AND WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE FROM YOU GOD DAMN SMART ASS!" He yelled directly into her face.

"Evelyn Willow from Krato village SIR!"

He walked past a small group of trainees, one of them is Mikasa Ackerman, she's the only Japanese person alive, or at least that's what one of my friends told me.

When he got to one of my friends, Jack Oliver he asked,

"WHO ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE GOD DAMN PRICK"

Jack said in the straightest voice I had ever heard in my life.

"Jack Oliver from Stohess, my goal is to take back wall maria by joining the survey corps, and then I will resign to the garrison to keep the wall safe."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR LIFE STORY... wait...Stohess? Why would someone from the interior want to join the survey corps?

"I dislike the interior. Everybody there is a waste of space. They don't contribute to the society at all in their entire lives. They sit there, cooped up, worshipping the wall instead of praising the soldiers that risk their lives every single day to keep the wall intact. The people living in the interior are like flies surrounding a pig's ass!"

"Don't you realize THAT THE KING IS THE KEYSTONE TO OUR SUCCESS AGAINST THE TITANS? HE MAKES THE DECISIONS AND THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE HERE HAVING THIS CONVESATION IS BECAUSE THE KING BUILT EXTRA MEASURES FOR EVACUATION!"

The Instructor punched Jack in the stomach, he fell to the floor writhing in agony. Then The Instructor stepped on his head and shouted.

"YOU SHALL NOT DISRESPECT THE KING, YOU GOD DAMN KID. YOU THINK THE PEOPLE IN THE INTERIOR ARE FLIES SURROUNDING A PIG'S ASS? TELL THAT TO THE KING IN PERSON YOU FUCKING INCOMPETENT BASTARD."

Then The Instructor walked over to me.

"YOU, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE YOU FROM?!" He screamed.

"I AM ROBERT BEAUREGARD, I'M FROM TROST AND I STRIVE TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THE MILITARY POLICE!" I screamed back.

"Let me tell you something," he looked down and then back up at me, just then I realized, my boot was untied.

"IF YOU CAN'T EVEN TIE YOUR GOD DAMN BOOT THEN HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO JOIN THE MP?!" He gave me a glare that could melt steel, then, he stamped on my boot, and it hurt like HELL! He stomped over to the next person, a girl.

"WHO AND WH-" the girl interrupted him.

"I AM AMELIA FLORENCE AND I CAME FRO-"He slapped her in the face and said.

"Let me repeat myself, WHO AND WHERE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM YOU BITCH"

"Then let me repeat MYSELF, I AM AMELIA FLORENCE AND I CAME FROM SHINGANSHINA!" The Instructor glared at her. Than he tried to kick her knee, but she caught his leg, and tripped him. Everyone stared at her, I thought that was going to be the end of her life, luckily, or should I say _un_luckily she got a punishment of running 10 miles a day with only one loaf of bread for a month. Though, through sheer will and determination she seemed all the more indignant after that… Somehow…


	2. Chapter 1

**Hellllllllo! It's definitely been a while (look at the published date) and school… you know, is school. So it's been keeping me from doing a lot of things. So with that said I have an announcement to ANYONE who may have read this and though "hey it was mildly enjoyable" this will not be updated on a regular basis and my buddy has stopped helping me write. It's just me now :/ He might be back but he has a lot of school work and various things. Now moving along, thank you to all 4 of the peeps who commented, it sounds cheesy (can't do anything about that) but it actually meant a lot to me and so I decided on day "you know what I want to do? Continue the fanfic!" thanks again, also, I'm deciding I won't completely stick to the storyline, I will probably change a few things up, just to keep it interesting, ;). Now that you've finished reading this huge paragraph so I'm going to shut u- wait, ALMOST forgot, I only own anything that doesn't already exist (just making sure) Okay then, you can read now :D enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

By Dillon Ren

**Jack's Perspective**

I rubbed my stomach and fell back on my cot, I was absolutely _exhausted, _and I bet everyone else was too. Soon after the… introduction we ran 10 miles straight, by the time we finished the instructor had each one of us see if we could beat him. It was called, "making sure we realized he was better than us in every single way." Obviously every one of us got completely battered. I swear he gave me an extra punch in the gut for the remark I made earlier. Then, as if he wanted to rub salt on our defeat, he made us attempt to beat each _other _up. I did okay, but not good, not by a long stretch. Mikasa and Annie definitely took the spotlight, Amelia did well too.

Impossibly though, I made it back alive, unbelievably true. Although I'm pretty sure Amelia took an even harder beating then me. I stared at the ceiling of the cabin, and closed my eyes, to be honest, I couldn't believe how many people decided to leave after the first day. 4 wagons full, it was honestly shameful! I almost started contemplating it myself. Maybe I'll do better if I got some sle-

I felt someone prod my side. I turned my head and bam! Right in front of my face was Matt, I only remember him from having a petty fight over bread back at the refugee camps, and it really wasn't anything, at least nothing for him to get centimetres from my face

He just stared into my eyes, it got awkward real fast. His dark brown eyes inspected mine from every angle, it made me painfully aware that my blue eyes stick out. Waiting… Waiting… Sweating… Worrying…Then he suddenly broke the silence,

"You came from Stohess?" _That's all you wanted to say?!_

"Ummm, yes?" I replied.

"Why did you come to the military then?"

"Well, my parents are missing curently, I'm hoping that if I joined the mili…" I trailed off, hmm. Why did I join the military? It wouldn't help me find my parents.

"Never mind then…" Matt moved away from me and back to his own cot. I could hear him mumble "weirdo." Immediately afterwards I collapsed back onto my cot, I shut my eyes and-

I sat up with a start, I was drenched in sweat, and somehow shivering. Must have been a bad dream…why can't I remember? I got up, it was still extremely dark, probably midnight or something. I combed through my hair a few times with my fingers, it helps calm me. I couldn't remember the nightmare, nor do I _really_ want to. I needed my sleep, it was just a stupid nightmare, it seems somehow important though. I laid back onto my pillow, _a waste of my time, it's not anything, _but somehow there was a little nagging voice in my head saying, _remember the time? You do, stop hiding… _I shook myself back to reality, sleep first, contemplation later.

O

_**CLANG CLANG CLANG! **_A loud sound was coming from outside our cabin, it sounding like metal clashing and banging into each other.

"RECRUITS, WAKE UP!" I knew that voice, it could only belong to one man, and I disliked that man, making him all the more memorable. The Instructor. I quickly slid on my uniform and jogged outside, the instructor was standing there smashing his mallet into the "wake up" gong. The sun was low on the horizon and the wind was seeping straight through my clothes.

"THE SECOND COWARD WAGON IS READY FOR YOU MAGGOTS TO BOARD! AFTER THIS, NO MORE CHANCES!" He screamed, I could see all the recruits glancing at the wagon, I could hear some whispering going on in the group. Then, a black haired recruit stepped forward, and began advancing to the wagon, head held low. That was the kickstarter for everyone, over 10 people walked shamefully to the wagon and climbed in.

It was _disgusting _those cowards couldn't handle one simple day of military training, I doubt they could even handle farming.

"What's that face all about?" I was startled, it made me jump. I exhaled loudly and said,

"Good god! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" It was Evelyn, she looked flustered.

"Well I… you were sneering at the cart so I…" Apparently I was subconsciously sneering? Well to be honest I'm not surprised. So I told her my opinions, she probably wouldn't like it though.

"Well, these _cowards_," I tried to spit that word out extra hard. "Can't handle a single day of training, what do they expect to do in life!"

"Well, it was really violent,"

"Well what did they expect?" That shut her up, she gave me a glare that could scare bulls, then returned to solemnly look at the wagon. We proceeded to stare at the wagon until it left training grounds.

"OKAY RECRUITS, TIME TO GET TRAINING!"

Then I remembered, 3D maneuver gear training today.

**Authors note. If you want something like a new character or developments in the plot, please PM me. If I think it's appropriate then I may add it in future chapters. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! Thanks for everyone who favourite this. Once again I don't own anything that already exists (in case you forgot) and if you want any certain characters or plot changes added, please PM me. On to the story!**

Chapter 2

By Dillon Ren

**Evelyn's Perspective**

_BAM,_ first came the red, then the stars, pain almost instantly engulfed my whole body, then, as soon as it arrived, the stars were gone but the pain remained. My vision cleared and the pain melted into a throb, my head had slammed into the ground and the force of the impact kicked dust all over.

I was half hanging, half lying upside down, dangling from the "3D Maneuver Gear" in reality, it was just a harness tied with ropes onto two large pillars of wood. It was to simulate how flying through the air would work and it was used to allow us to learn how to keep balance. Obviously I wasn't very good.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" The New Guy shouted, this guy was someone that was supposed to replace the first instructor, he was taking care of some business down in the interior, and he was doing a damn good job. "THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING HERE TO SHOW ME THAT?!" I sighed inwardly.

"S-sorry s-sir!" I squeezed my eyes shut, my head was killing me!

"YOU SHY LITTLE BITCH, DO YOU THINK SORRIES WILL HEAL THE TRAUMA I JUST RECEIVED FROM WATCHING YOU?" snickers went around the onlookers. I _despised _my stutter, it constantly made me sound shy, in reality? I'm _definitely _not shy. I just don't approach people regularly.

"NO, S-SIR!"I shouted back at him.

"WELL THEN HURRY THE FUCK UP AND STAND AGAIN!" He gave those remarks and moved on to a different recruit, poor soul. I felt the ropes on my waist loosen up, I got out of my uncomfortable half laying, half dangling position and got up into a kneeling position. I signalled the rope team to hoist me up once again, they looked at me dubiously. I'll show them, I can _definitely _do it.

The ropes started tightening, the harness began ascending pulling me up with it came the gravity, trying ever so hardly to tip me over. I could feel it coming, I was starting to wobble, and panic ensued. It was human nature, if something I _knew _I couldn't control came up, panic would begin bubbling inside of me. At least, that's _me_. I tilted my arm slightly, and for a moment, everything was still. Then everything went crashing down. Once again, my head was throbbing as if I was stung by a million wasps, all on the same spot on my forehead.

I tried standing, or moving in the general direction of "up" only to find I could only stumble. Suddenly, as I lay in the dry dirt trying to get my bearings felt an arm on my shoulder,

"Maybe you should take a break," I saw a kind weathered face, around 30-40, he was part of my rope team…uh… Albert Martin I think, "It looks like that hurts real bad," gesturing towards my face. So we got ourselves a captain obvious? I just shook my head, didn't want to unleash my full stuttering potential on him especially with my bumped up forehead, I can just imagine what that would do to my speech. I couldn't stop practicing, the Instructor would butcher me, maybe even literally. Before I could signal the rest of the team to prepare once again, I heard Albert say,

"You know, if you want, I could teach you?" that kind of surprised me, I just grinned and replied,

"Sure!" Although I'm pretty sure my grin turned into a grimace around halfway formed. I sighed inwardly once more and prepared myself for a long, _long _day.

O

I swear I have a concussion, or maybe five. My head was hurting so badly it was like insects decided to eat my head from the inside to out. All that effort and not even _once _did I make it past ten seconds on one of those things. Great, now I absolutely despise them, off to a _wonderful_ start. Luckily the day was drawing to a close, I looked out the window and the sun was just barely peaking over the horizon, showing its last brilliant colors before ultimately fading into nothing. Sometimes I ask why I do somethings to myself, other times I despise myself because of it.

I sighed, aloud, this time. Probably hearing my discontentment Amelia bounded up to me, radiating joy, you couldn't help but feel at least a little bit happier.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nuthin'…" All I could do was mumble, forming real words would be too much of a hassle, and my forty three concussions aren't helping.

"Come on, when you say "nothing" like that it's obvious you're not being happy!" She shoved me playfully.

"Well, I c-could talk for h-hours to n-n-no avail, a-also I have a…" I cut off there, thinking it's pretty obvious what I'm trying to implying. Ugh, my four hundred and thirty nine concussions _really _aren't helping my stutter.

"Well, I could sit here for hours and wait until your availness arrives," I sighed, and stated the obvious

"Sorry t-to bu-urst your bu-ubble, but a-availne-ess isn't a w-word," Gah! My thirty two thousand four hundred and seventy eight concussions ruined my speech to be nearly unintelligible! Amelia just laughed at me,

"See, looks light you lightened up at least a _little_." Grr touché. She started heading back to her own cot and shouted back at me,

"See you in the morning!" I laid onto my cot, and I started rubbing my aching head, gah! How does she do it, Amelia is just _always _cheerful, it's beyond me, might as well stop thinking about it. I sighed once again, I _really _need to get my act together, whether I'm happy or not, I _really _need to be able to use the "3D Maneuver Gear" because if I can't, well then it's "Coward Wagon" for me. Luckily I have tons of time, and a special instructor. I closed my eyes, the darkness engulfed me, I was at a state of pure calm, I thought of nothing as I began my dream.

**Hello to all who may be reading my story, yes, I **_**will **_**be making short chapters like this, mostly because of school absorbing most of my free time, as well as being sick with a mild fever, it's probably bad for me but I pulled up a chair and sat through this until 2:32AM to finish this chapter (checked it 4 times just for you guys) thanks for reading!**

**-Yours truly**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Yes, yes, this is Seth's Writing, not mine. He is back! I just did grammar check and added a couple things near the end and this Authors note, once again if anyone wants something changed please PM me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

By Seth Powell and Dillon Ren

Amelia's perspective.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHAT KIND OF PUNISHMENT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE!" I screamed while thrusting my wrinkly white sheet and pillow off my bed in rage. Evelyn got the courage to speak to me and said.

"You didn't look that m-mad when he gave it to you why are y-you enraged now?"

I kneeled down in front of Evelyn,

"Evelyn, because we're roommates I'll tell you a secret, my father always told me to never show off negative emotions in public. It results in embarrassment and many other consecue-" Just as those words left my mouth the door burst open scaring the shit out of me but instead of shrieking I just slowly stood up and turned to face the door and what I saw would have been better off untrue. Mira and Jesse walked through that door, I nicknamed them the two bitches.

"Oh hey, _melon, _so you _do _have negative emotions, everyone could hear you wailing from _miles _away." Mira said looking at me with a smirk on her _fucking_ face,

"HOW MANY FU-" I sighed. "Mira please call me by my real name," God damn it! Why do I have to be so loud and impulsive!

"Well I'm sorry but you two need to find a new cabin, this one is ours." Jesse said with a sassy tone, ignoring me completely.

"B-b-but there are f-four Bunks" Evelyn tried to say without crying out a storm,

"Do you think we care?" Jesse responded brushing her _fucking_ red, _perfect_ hair using a comb made with elegant looking wood. She was so vain, I could see her shit name engraved onto the side.

I walked over to my uniform and grabbed the belt from it and said,

"Ok girls since we are **assigned** these rooms you have two choices. One, you leave me and Evelyn alone or two, I can beat you to death with a trainee uniform. So what's the choice?" I said in the most bad ass way possible.

O

When it was dinner time I knew I wasn't getting a meal but I still had to go because no Trainees were allowed out without permission. I'm almost certain it was part of my punishment to watch people devour their bread another day while I sit and moan to death… so much for "not showing negative emotions". Evelyn was sitting beside me, she tapped my shoulder.

"Amelia, if you w-want, you can h-have some of my b-bread." I looked up at her, then glanced slightly to the right. The Instructor was standing right outside of the window he glared inside almost saying _I dare you, do it_. I let out another groan and pushed the bread away.

"If you want to die, go for it." I sighed once more and allowed my head to fall against the table once more, in a position of utmost pain and grief. Just before I was going to fall into the black void of hunger I heard footsteps thump right beside me, then, the bench had a slight shake, someone just seated themselves right beside me.

I look up from my grieving position and I see a tall black haired boy, Robert I believe, he gave me a smirk and proceeded to say,

"You know, self-pity isn't healthy." I gave him the scariest glare I could muster, then my head immediately hit the table once more,

"I thought you didn't want to show negative emotions on the outside."

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

O

The rest of the dinner resulted in scary glares and Robert attempting to converse with me, obviously that resulted in more scary glares. After dinner I was ready to throttle someone. Instead of doing just that I immediately went to bed, in hopes of not actually throttling someone. Well, maybe Mira or Jesse.

I gave a heavy sigh and laid my head against the pillow, it felt rough and itchy against my head, but it was something to keep my mind from wandering. The worst part of my day, er, night. Either way, I knew it wasn't going to work. My mind immediately drifted to my parents, probably starving, living on the road side, beggars at this point, I hoped the money I had earned gave them some use.

Then it shifted to my sister, a measly 3 year old, gah! How can things get so… bad? The Titans invade and you get this? No contingency plan? Unbelievable! The possibilities of what happened to them are absolutely **endless**! My sister disappeared back in Shingonshina and now I'm in the military, what have times become…? I sighed unrestlessly, a good night's sleep might do me good, but it always comes, the nightmare. They always die! Every time, it doesn't matter how, when, or why. It never stops.

I stopped to take a deep breath, that's not happening, I won't let it happen. Whatever I have to do, their all I have left to live for. Maybe sleeping _will _do me good, I just need to focus on beating the living crap out of Mira… and Jesse…hehehe...

**Hello! Authors note… again… Well, sorry for the late chapter (I think it's late, I don't really have a schedule sooo) It's been exciting that Seth is back but he's a little bit of a slow writer, mostly because of school, after he was done he only had around… 650 words or so? I had to bump it up to just over 900 also I mad many sleepless nights over a project, a huge one mind you, so I had to do **_**that **_**for about half a week. Sooooo if anyone has suggestions or wants something changed/added please feel free to PM me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So Dillon failed on the first chapter and said it was Jack's perspective even though it was Robert so Just to stop that confusion... Pfft whaaaat? No... oh yeah, once again I did grammar and added a bit to the end. Once again, Seth and I own nothing and if anyone wants ANYTHING changed, PM me sorry for late update (once again I have no sense of time) it's mostly because of god damn finals... it's probably going to be a slightly shorter one...UUUUUUUUWWWWAAAAAAA! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

By Seth Powell, Dillon Ren

**Jack's perspective**

"HEY JACK BETCHA' I CAN GET MORE KILLS THAN YOU" Robert yelled from the opposite branch adjacent to me.

"I hope you understand that you can't kill a large piece of wood." I replied,

"Well, fuck you to man" He said.

Immediately after those words we started flying through a forest of big ass trees, trying to hit poorly designed "Titans" I start by going in the general direction of east, trying to find some "Titans"

I took a glanced behind me and I saw Sasha and Connie closely following Jean. Hehehehe, they're probably looking for kill steals. I grappled around a tree. The mechanics behind the 3 Dimensional Maneuver Gear are not simple, let alone something you can become accustomed quickly to, it required you to be tense at almost all times, using your legs and hips to slightly rotate the actual grapple as well as adjust the angle you're "gliding" at. You also have to work the gas at precise moments, if you don't there is nearly no time for correction, you'd have to turn around and start up the gas again, and to spin around you have to reel in your grappling hook leaving you to the mercy of gravity, and let me tell you, gravity gives no mercy.

A target flew up to meet me, it sprang up literally _feet _below me, I quickly swung down in a spinning maneuver and sliced at its nape. I saw a drop of my sweat flying towards where I should've been. A sharp shattering sound resounded as I sliced straight through the nape, into the wood, my momentum mixed with the slicing force was too much for the blades to handle, the blades promptly shattered into tiny shards.

This scenario reminded me of something Robert said to me,

"Hey Jack, I gotta tell you this. There are 3 ways to be here, The Cannon Fodder, The Popular, and The Hotshot. You my friend, are the Hotshot."

Maybe this is what the "Hotshot" is.

O

I sighed ferociously and took a seat at a mildly populated table. I dug straight into my evening meal, soooo huungry... The training exercise today wore me out, to a point where I didn't think I'd live to see another day. _Nudge nudge,_ the kid right beside me gave a little prod

"Hey, Jack right? I had a small question," he gave a slight frown at that, "I know you're from Stohess so I just wanted to ask you; are you a Wall Worshiper?" Thinking I may have been offended by that he stumbled across his next ones "I-I m-mean, like, most people there are like, rich and don't have anything to do, sooo..." I gave him a glare,

"No, I'm not, because I think that worshiping a thick piece of stone is absolutely idiotic, if _anyone _decided that would be a good idea then they obviously have more than one thing wrong with them. I bet those wall worshipers want to be soldiers so they can get _up close and personal _with the _wall!_ Those _idiots _should be worshiping the Survey Corps or and the Garrison! No instead they worship the _wall! _I bet those _pigs _in the Military Police worship the wall to! What are those _swine _going to do when the wall breaks down! What good will idiots with guns and swords do against _titans?"_ The kid eyed me strangely then just went back to eating food, a little uncomfortable about my extreme rant I just brought on. I hope I taught that kid something...

Ugh. I hope my parents are looking down upon me and thinking I'm doing the _right _thing. _God _that's annoying, morals and _Wall Worshipers _especially those to _combined!_ I sighed heavily. God _DAMN IT!_

**Thanks for reading! Again, this is a REALLY short chapter, I was hoping I could get it above 1000 words, but alas, I could only get it to 833, I promise next time we'll get it higher, next time I got to tell Seth to write more… sigh… Oh yeah, side note, some of you may have realized this but when I write in First Person, I **_**write **_**in first person, like if a certain character is having delusion that seem real, I'll write the delusions **_**as if they are real**_**, at least to that specific character, just a side note so no one is confused in the future.**


End file.
